


Kickback with a Price

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, some Lucissa included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Narcissa is more scheming than anyone could have ever guessed.





	Kickback with a Price

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Schermionie.

Third year for Draco

Mummy and Daddy are watching, darling

Narcissa goes about her day

as any

**o.t.h.e.r**

Then it happens

Life is riled up

Her son has been…

_hurt_

* * *

It was a damned hippogriff

Raised by that damned half-breed

Lucius will see to it

That mangy bird doesn't have

LONG

Lucius will see to it

He always _does_

* * *

Money can't buy

_**everything** _

They've tried to use money too often

They've done it one time

too many

Narcissa will have to do some

**t~h~i~n~k~i~n~g**

for once

&& she has the most _**brilliant**_ idea

* * *

She's heard of him

Hasn't really _seen_ him

Lucius barely knows him, too

Walden Macnair

Rather haughty, but still

(he's rather good-looking)

Still…

(she won't have to mention that to Lucius)

_Still!_

(how could she have even thought of this?!)

And yet…

* * *

Narcissa **b.a.r.t.e.r.s**

She requests a trade…

of services

(in a **way** )

Macnair can't resist

He's a man

He likes…

**F_L_E_S_H**

If she'll just be his for a little while, the whole case will just

_go away_

& she hopes **he** will,

Too

* * *

Why should it take almost the whole school year?

Playing at being his maid,

His coddler,

His _lover_

She really can't stand it anymore.

But he still won't go anywhere near such a

_d-a-n-g-e-r-o-u-s_

creature

* * *

Good Merlin, it's been too long

The end is nigh

She'll be free

_**freefreefree** _

Wait!

Wait…

_Wait_ …

She's so thankful for justice to be served, but…

It's come to her attention that he really…

_isn't_ all that devious or dastardly

He possesses emotions

(though they tend to be fueled by actions)

He possesses a brain

(though he doesn't care to use it too often)

He possesses a h—e—a—r—t

(though he's only let it thaw a little under her touch)

Maybe there doesn't _have_ to be an end…

Lucius would never have to know

that it wasn't their money that got the beast's

death warrant signed

&& he would never have to know

that his wife is

a lot more

_ C*U*N*N*I*N*G _

than he ever gave her

**credit**

for

**Author's Note:**

> Spanning three pages, I'm impressed with this one. I kinda like writing Narcissa, and it was nice to see her free on her own, as I feel she got little screen time in the books. Hmm, she could've been having an affair with Macnair the whole time of the series… This makes it possible/plausible… B)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: Y'know, I think I summed it up well in 2010. *loves Narcissa* -w-


End file.
